A customer may desire to perform an activity on an automated device. The automated device may provide various technical features that the customer may use to perform the activity. For example, the automated device may have a display, a printer, a camera, a microphone, a speaker, and other input/output devices that the customer may use to interact with the automated device. While performing the activity, an issue may arise. The issue may be a technical issue, such as a jammed printer, or any other type of issue. The issue may prevent the customer from continuing with or completing his or her activity at the automated device.